The Fabray Sisters
by dj26
Summary: This is all about the story of Fabray sister in high school where all of them are attendimg the same school and where drama ensures as their dark past started haunting them or more specifically their precious youngest sister.
1. Prologue

The Mckinley High School is like any school in Lima, Ohio where the jocks and cheerleaders rules tha school while the so-called losers are at the bottom but this school is not ruled by some skimpy cheerleader and an arrogant jocks. The Fabray Triplets are the one who is on top and no other jocks or any other cheerleader could ever disobey them. They dont just push around some students like the other jocks but they domt do anything about it either. Lets intruduce them shall we.

Quinn Fabray your not so typical blonde who is also the captain of the cheerios. She is at the top of their class and also has the features of a ice queen. Her hazel eyes seems to always shoots out lasers whenever she is pissed or just some jock flirting with her.

Santana Fabray a strong willed brunette who is as blunt as a toddler. She doesnt hold her words down. She is also the most athletic out of the triplets where she uses violence as a way to fix things.

Brittany Fabray a bubbly blonde who is not anything like her 2 sisters. Probably the nice one out of the triplets but dont be fooled by her demeanour cause when she takes things into her hands it doesn't end pretty well for sure.

They are the treasu- wait! were forgetting the youngest who is Rachel Fabray. The youngest out of the Fabray sisters. Rachel is a brunette like her sister Santana. Rachel is 15 years old but to her 3 sisters she is a baby. Even though they are just 1 year older they couldnt help but protect their sister because of his small statue and their dark past. Now that Rachel will be going to Mckinley High as a junior student with her sister being a senior watch how her school year will turn out with her overprotective sisters at her side.


	2. Chapter 1 (11-09 01:36:15)

It was a bright morning of August where groaning of students could be heard all over the state of Lima, Ohio. It was the first day of school again with seniors being fidgety as they would graduate next year while freshman are feeling nervous as they would now finally enter their high school life. Judy Fabray was sighing as her youngest daughter started whining again.

"Mom can't I just go to Carmel High?"a short brunette asked as she followed a middle aged woman with blonde hair at the kitchen

"Rachel honey I have already enrolled you to your sister's school"the woman sighed getting tired of saying the same answer for the whole summer

"But mom you know how they are~ I wouldn't get any friends since they'll probably scare them away"Rachel whined and ended it with her pout

"Don't worry honey I have already talked to your sisters about it"Judy said cupping the latter's chubby cheeks

"What's hobbit whining about mom?"another brunette asked as she stole the toast that was on Rachel's plate

"Sanny that was mine~"Rachel whined

"Stop calling her hobbit Santana your not that tall either and here is another toast Rachel"Judy sighed feeling a headache kicking in

"You didn't answer my question mom. What's **Rachel** whining about?"Santana said emphasizing Rachel's name

"Let me guess, she is still trying to convince you to let her go to Carmel High?"a blonde brunette with hazel eyes entered the crowdy kitchen

"I am not!" Rachel shouted unconsciously knowing how her older sister's hate not having her by their sights

"Base on your reaction Quinn is right but I'm telling you noe in behalf of mom that no you will not go to Carmel High"Santana said crossing her arms

"And plus you are our younger sister we cant just let you go off to some school where your ex James Jackass is"Quinn said patting Rachel's head like a puppy

"For your information he already graduated and you are just 1 year older"Rachel countered back

"Still a no Rach"Santana said

"Why are you guys crowding on the kitchen?"another blonde popped out nowhere

"Rachel just drop it because you will be going to your sister's school and you three dont be too all over Rachel at school and give her some privacy. Lastly get out off the kitchen and eat your breakfast at the table"Judy sighed already tired

"Fine"Rachel pouted and went out of the kitchen

"Not promising anything"Quinn said following the dejected small brunette

Judy looked at Santana hoping some yes but she just shrug her shoulder while Brittany already exited. Judy sighed but smiled at how her triplets truly cared for their youngest.

15 Minutes Later*

Rachel was already downstairs waiting for her older sisters. Rachel was wearing black skinny jeans with checkered button-up shirt that was stylishly tucked in.

"Looking good Rachie"Brittany smiled as she went down with her usual attire which is her cheerio uniform

"Thanks B, Sanny prepared this for me"Rachel blushed not used to being complimented about her clothes

"Awww your so cute when your blushing Rach"Brittany said hugging the air out of the latter

"T-too tight"Rachel gasped

"Sorry your just too cute"Brittany smiled kissing her nose

"Brittany~"Rachel whined her face heating up again

"Sorry to interupt your moment guys but we need to go now"Santana said with Quinn right beside her

"Can I just walk? You know how I like walking to school"Rachel asked

"No Rach we have a car and we will be taking you to school but you can go home by yourself after school since we always have cheerios"Quinn said

Rachel nodded feeling sad she couldnt walk but atleast she has some alone time after school. The girls headed to the white audi with Quinn driving, Santana at the driver's side and Brittany and Rachel cuddling at the back. They were talking mostly Rachel but the three girls were listening attentively with a smile on their face. The girls have arrived at the parking lot and parked their car at the reserved section for the cheerios. As they got out Rachel almost instantly saw three guys waiting for them but she concluded they were her sister's boyfriend or lover.

"Who are they?"Rachel tugged Brittany's hand that was intertwined to her as she saw three guys walking towards them

"They are just a bunch of neanderthals"Santana hissed looking at the mohawk guy

"What do you want?"Quinn asmed with her cold facade that Rachel was never used too so she just kept quiet as her sisters made a protective wall infront of her

"We just want to see our favorite girls"the tallest guy grinned like a constipated giraffe according to Santana

"Well you saw us now so can you go now?"Brittany asked nicely not like how the other 2 would say

"Dont be like that babe"a blonde smboy said smiling at Brittany who just looked at him

The mohawk guy who's name was Puck saw Rachel at the back of the three most popular girls and being the man whore that she is couldnt help but let out a lewd comment.

"Who is the fine chick behind you Brittany?"Puck smirked wiggling his eyebrows

The three girls couldn't help but growl menancingly at him. The two guys finally saw Rachel who was being quiet all throughout but what they were suprised the most is the her right hand was holding to Santana Badass Fabray.

"That is none of your business Puck and dont you ever call her that again or I swear to God I will cut your fucking balls off!"Santana growled ready to pounce on the latter

"Sanny"Rachel mumbled holding on Santana's uniform afraid that the latter's inner amazona would suddenly appear

"Dont need to be jealous Santana your still my favorite but maybe she want to ride the Puckasaurs"Puck smirked winking at Rachel who almost immeadiately tensed

"Dont You Ever Touch Our Sister "Santana said pouncing on Puck and started hitting his junior at every word

Rachel eyes widen as she saw her sister beat the crap out of the guy with Quinn and Brittany just looking at them. Rachel being the violence hater pulled Santana off.

"Fuck!"Puck groaned lying down the parking lot with Finn and Sam helping him up

"Lets go"Quinn said grabbing Rachel's wrist with Santana kicking Puck one last time as she followed her 2 blondes and younger sister leaving the three guys confused on their acts.


	3. Chapter 2

No one's Pov

The triplets were marching on the way to the main entrance while Rachel was practically being drag by Quinn with Sanatana and Brittany was behind them with Santana still flushed as she beat crap out of Puckerman's junior.

"Quinn please stop dragging me"Rachel said softly knowing how Quinn is whipped when she talk softly and how it makes Santana relax

"Sorry I'm just- nevermind"Quinn said looking away from Rachel's eyes

"Don't mind them Rachie they're just neanderthals!"Brittany beamed as she saw Rachel looking down as she bit her lip in the process

"I'll say sorry to him later if that will make you better"Santana suggested even though she knows that it wasn't what happened earlier that made Rachel feel guilty

"I'm sorry"Rachel whisphered

"Why are you saying sorry Rach its not your fault, Its Puck's fau--

"That's not what I'm talking about"Rachel finally looked up with tears glistening on her eyes as she cuts Brittany's sentence

Silence engulfed the main entrance to the hallway as the triplets looks away from Rachel while the latter continued to bite her lower lip indicating that she wants to talk about it more.

"If I wasn't too naive back and listened to you girls then maybe he wou--

"STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!"Quinn said as she grabbed Rachel's shoulder fiercely and shook her lightly

"Quinn"Santana said in a warning tone as she grabbed the 5 seconds older blonde on the wrist

"I'm sorry!" Rachel cried as she entered the main entrance and was greeted by a busy hallway but she didn't mind and kept running not stopping even though she heard Brittany's shout

Rachel Pov

I know its stupid for me to run in a packed hallway but I couldn't breath there for a second. Quinn never shouted at me in the public and the way she grabbed on my shoulder just brought back bad memories.

Thud*

"Fuck that hurts"I muttured as I crashed on to someone resulting me to falling on the floor with my butt first

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you alright?"a brownish girl ask offering her hand to help me stand up

"Yeah, sorry for crashing in to you"I said fiddling with my fingers it was a habit of me whenever I get so nervous

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking anyway"she smiled

"Well I was running aimelessly "I said

"I think we have a lot of sorry for our first meeting. I'm Marley Rose a junior" she laughed as she offered her hand

"I'm Rachel Fab-" I stop midway as I saw my sisters at my periphal view with their gaze locked at me

I bit my lip and grabbed Marley's wrist and took off before they could even get closer.

"W-why are we running!?" Marley said as we took a left at the end of the hallway

"I'll explain later!"I said as I looked behind and saw them chasing us

"Oh my gosh! Are the Fabray Triplets The Queen of this school chasing us?!" Marley said panicking as she pick up her pace

"Ugh I think so, I'm new here so I dont really know where to hide"I said slowing down a bit

"WELL DONT STOP THOSE GIRLS ARE BATSHIT CRAZY!!"Marley shouted as she lead the way as we try to shake them off our trail

We took a left turn and hid at the janitors closet as we heard their running pass through on where we were hiding. Peeking outside we went out and took a large breath trying to calm down our hearts.

"Your new right? so what did you do to get the attention of those 3?"she asked

"Well can we keep this a secret I know we dont know each other that well but I feel like I could trust you"I said

"Well sure I dont have much friends here to be honest"She said smiling as we headed out to the main hallway again

"I'm their youngest sister"I said cadually as I spotted my locker near the teacher's faculty

"WHAT YOUR FABR-

I immeadiately cup her mouth as students that pass by us or near us look at us increderously.

"Are you calm now?"I asked still cupping her mouth as she nodded

"Yeah I'm their youngest sister and I didn't school here since I was practically home schooled from the very beginning I just beg them to go to a normal high school" I said as I looked at my schedule and not understanding anything from it I handed it to her

"Wow we have all the same classes thats cool just follow me we will go to our first period. But wait you said them? Them as in your older sisters?"She said

"Yeah those three are very overprotective of me so I basically have like 4 moms in the house" I said

"Oh wow that must be hard but why were you running away from them?"she asmed making me sigh

"Its was just some misunderstanding and me being sensitive just run away"I sighed

"Hey dont worry about it you guys would probably make up faster than you know it"she said cheering me up

"Thanks I thinks we will be great friends"I smiled sincerly

"Hahaha I thinks so too, so my new friend lets head to class shall we?"she winked

"Why of course my new friend we shall go to the class of hell and survive the killing subjects that we will have"I said

We laughed and get to know each as we head to our class. For that moment to be honest I forgot all about my little misunderstanding with my sisters and felt like I could have fun freely with this new friend of mine.

End of Pov

At the Fabray Triplets after Rachel ran*

"Why the fuck would you grab her like that Quinn?"Santana said pushing Quinn by the shoulder

"Quit pushing me!" Quinn countered pushing the latter also

"Wh-

"Guys stop Rachel would be more upset if you two fight"Brittany being the peacemaker of the two

"I'm sorry its just that I dont like her feeling guilty about what happened on the past when its clearly not her fault" Quinn sighed as her shoulder droop

"Just dont lose your temper again Q"Santana sighed knowing that not all of them had moved on completely

"Yeah and Santana?"Quinn said

"What?" Santana asked with her eyebrow raised

"Your not good at holding your temper either"Quinn smirked making Brittany laugh as Santana rolled her eyes

"Whatever you blondies lets just find that shortie"Santana said as they walk down at the center of the hallway like they own the place

"Where could she have run off too?"Brittany said scanning the crowd

"There she is...with someone?"Santana said as they walked closer and saw that their little sister is talking to a brownish hair girl who is as taller as Quinn

"Who is she talking too?" Quinn said with her protective tone

"Then shall we find out?"Brittany said as they marched their way over to them

The triplets would not miss it and knew that Rachel saw them at her periperhal view. Rachel suddenly took off grabbing the girl with her.

"What the fuck!?"Santana said sprinting or more like chasing them

"Tsk she thinks she could avoid us here?"Quinn said running at full speed with her eyes locked on to her target

"Stop chatting and more running guys they're getting farther!"Brittany said pushing the other students on the way

"Where the fuck did they go!?"Santana shouted as they took a left turn and completly lost them

"Dammit! Lets just find her in lunch time juniors and senior have the same lunch period"Quinn panted

The girls went off to their class which they all have the same schedules with their mood immeadiately worsen. The students that was in their way cleared paths for them as they saw dark clouds looming over.


	4. Chapter 3

No one's Pov

It was finally lunch time students starting to fill up the busy hallways. Rachel seemingly forgot about what happened earlier and was laughing with Marley.

"Are the foods here good?"Rachel asked as they entered the cafeteria

"Not really but hey food is food"Marley shrug giving a tray to Rachel

"I guess your right"Rachel smiled and grabbed the foods that Marley had gave her

"Where should we sit?"Marley mumbled trying to look for an empty table

"Theres one at the corner"Rachel pointed as she led the way with Marley following her from behind

"This burger is burned"Marley said

"But your still eating it"Rachel snickered

"I told you food is food"Marley winked as Rachel playfully rolled her eyes

Rachel and Marley was discussing their next subject when a group of jocks approached them.

"Well well well look who we have here"Karosky snicked trapping the two girls on the corner

"Back off Karosky, she's new jere and she dont need a jerk welcoming her"Marley barked standing up

"Who you calling a jerk you loser"Karofsky said pushing Marley

"Marley you okay?"Rachel said rushing to her friends aid who was pushed down on the floor

"Yea-

"Who you got there Karofsky?"a familiar voice said

"Your the one who Santana beat up earlier"Rachel said standing up with Marley

"And your the one who came with them earlier"Puck said after glaring at Karofsky who snickered at him

"Lets just go Rach"Marley said grabbing the latters wrist

"Woah hold up there, you can go but the little brunette will stay"Puck said grabbing Rachel's arms yanking her towards the table again as he pushed Marley away

"Let me go!"Marley said as Karofsky dragged her away from the scene leaving Rachel with Puck, Finn and Sam

"Marley!"Rachel shouted about to run to her but Sam and Finn blocked her way

"Whats with the hurry? We dont bite well Puck does"Sam said pushing Rachel down by the shoulder

"Just go and leave me alone"Rachel said glaring at them

"Thats not a good way to make friends dind't yoyr parents taugh you any better?"Puck teased not noticing how it made Rachel tense

"Puck are you sure the girls wont see us bothering her?"Finn said nervously glancing aroung the cafeteria

"Just chill dude they have a meeting with Sylvester today"Puck answered

"What are we doing with her by the way?"Sam asked grabbing the apple at Rachel's tray

"What do you even want from me?"Rachel asked the mohawk guy beside her who she's trying to push away

"Well my offer still stands"Puck wiggled her eyebrows

"Offer? What offer?"Rachel asked confused

"Maybe you want to ride the Puckasaurus , I'm free today maybe we could go the janitor's closet"Puck said smirking

Hearig the word closet Rachel immeadiately tensed as she closed her eyes and repeating herself to breath properly.

"I-I need to go"Rachel said hastily

"Whats with the rush baby girl? It would only take a minute and I promise to takw it slow"Puck said blocking her path as Sam and Finn laughs could be heard

"I need to go!"Rachel shouted as she tried her best to not let her tears falls

"So uptight maybe you just need a little punishment"Puck snickered not noticing 3 girls appraoching

"Stop!" Rachel whisphered to no one

Rachel was seemingly lost on jer own world as the word punishment and closet kept repeating in her mind. Puck who was still unoblivious to the situation was still harassing her while Sam and Finn tensed on the table as they saw who was approaching.

"What the hell did you say to her?"Santana snarled

The Unholy Trinity formed a barrier to Rachel as the students started to pay attention since 6 of the most popular student are fighting.

"Girls just chill I was just telling Rachie here t-

"DONT CALL HER THAT!!!"Santana growled and pounced on Puck for the second time with Quinn helping her this time

Brittany hug Rachel who tensed even more as she heard what the mohawk guy called her.

"Its okay Rachel, were here"Brittany cooed as she glared at Sam and Finn to go which they obeyed and run off leaving their friend at the wrath of the Captain and Co-Captain of the Cheerios

"I'll be go-od, I pro-m-ise"Rachel cried shaking in Brittany's hug

"Quinn!"Brittany called in her panic voice

Quinn turned around and saw their youngest sister shaking and muttering in Brittany's hug. She immeadiately rushed to the two leaving Santana deal with Puck.

"She's not responding to me Quinn"Brittany said giving Rachel to her

"Lets take her to the clinic. Get Santana Now"Quinn ordered and carried the small brunette in bridal style and rushed out of the cafeteria

"Sanny lets go Rach need us"Brittany whisphered as she got the hold of the fiery brunette

"Do that shit again Puckerman and I swear to God it will be your last"Santana spat venomously and run out of the cafeteria with Brittany nexf to her

Students who saw what happened was very confused because the Unholy Trinity never give a damn to anybody and never rushed to someone aid but with what happened they were more curious on who was Rachel Berry.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors POV

Quinn ran at the hallway in full speed with Rachel on her arms. Brittany and Santana was hot on her heels after Brittany barely manage to get Santana off of Puck who was groaning in pain.

"Rach c'mon snap out of it please"Quinn muttured looking at Rachel who seemed to be out of this world at the moment

"S-top pl-please"Rachel whimphered as more tears falls

Nobody was on the hallway for the moment so Quinn stopped and looked at how vulnerable her sister was. Quinn took a left turn and they ended up on the Cheerio's locker room knowing it would be empty most of the time. As soon as Quinn put Rachel down, Rachel scooted so far from Quinn and folded her knees shaking.

"R-Rachel its Q-Quinn"Quinn croaked hurt that Rachel was not recognizing her at the moment

Quinn texted Santana telling that they were in the locker room. Quinn approached her baby sister slowly.

"D-Dont c-come near me! Please...Y-your going to hurt me"Rachel cried her hands were grasping her hair

Quinn stopped crying then Brittany and Santana came in looking distressed with Santana's fist bruised from all the punching from Mckinley's Man Whore.

"She doesn't recognize me"Quinn whisphered

Brittany hugged the other blonde as Santana bit her lips. Santana walk over ignoring Rachel's pleas to stop her from walking.

"San! Stop your scaring Rachel more!"Quinn said

Santana ignored her and grabbed Rachel's shoulder. Santana ignored that the whimper that came out of Rachel. Santana breathed in and put Rachel on a tight hug though the latter was pushing her away.

"Sshhh...Its us hermosa. Your sisters sshhh... your alright our little star"Santana whisphered softly keeping Rachel on a tight hug as she resist herself to crying

"San?"Rachel whimphered and stopped struggling to the arms of the other brunette

"Mmm... its me Rach"Santana broke the hug to look at Rachel's face

Santana wiped the tears that settled on Rachel's cheeks. Rachel looked at her blankly then passes out. Santana carried her again heading to the two blondes.

"Home?"Brittany asked

They looked back and forth to Rachel and nodded.

"Home"they said in unison and kissed Rachel's forehead

They went out of the locker room and walked to the hallway with Rachel om Santana's arms. When they saw that students filled the hallway and was obviously muttering, Santana couldnt help but hug Rachel much closer to her.

End of Pov


End file.
